


R/Desire/茶布

by 13point42



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13point42/pseuds/13point42
Summary: ＊无脑pwp，大部分是黑警茶欺负小布（已成年）＊很雷很ooc，完全是下流脑洞，有坏坏的茶哥＊流泪，道具，强迫，轻微流血，失禁注意，很雷很雷很雷很雷，取关从速＊链接走评论





	R/Desire/茶布

**Author's Note:**

> ＊无脑pwp，大部分是黑警茶欺负小布（已成年）
> 
> ＊很雷很ooc，完全是下流脑洞，有坏坏的茶哥
> 
> ＊流泪，道具，强迫，轻微流血，失禁注意，很雷很雷很雷很雷，取关从速
> 
> ＊链接走评论

布加拉提试着从中挣脱，金属制的手铐已把手腕磨破了一层皮，边缘不耐受地红肿起来，这拜他自己挣扎所致，就算是再润钝的边缘也会擦伤皮肉。

一旁的警察不急不缓地坐在床边强硬地掰过对方下巴，俊秀脸上有被打出的肿胀突起的青紫，呈现出的怒意让阿帕基想到雪地中独行的狼，遇险便会弓起身子露出骇人的獠牙，通过喉咙间低沉的吼声示威企图震慑对方。但现在狼的爪牙都被禁锢住，倒像是在垃圾桶翻食的野猫。

他向来对这些社会底层的老鼠没有好的脸色，也对委托自己当替身引诱杀手的高层感到不满，这些不愉快的情绪加诸在手的力气上，对方脸色已经因痛苦而发青。

“谁派你来的？”阿帕基不太想浪费时间，他更想早点回到家睡一觉，而不是在这里和个小鬼呆在一起。手上拿着在床底找到的皮鞭警示性地贴近那张好看的脸，皮革磨蹭过皮肤的感觉并不良好，布加拉提偏过头埋着脑袋没有说话的意思。

他手被铐在床头刻着精细浮雕的横柱上，脚被厚实的胶带缠裹住难以借力，身上的衣服在刚刚的撕打中已经崩掉了几颗扣子袒露出大片的肌肤，在明亮的灯光下可以清晰看见上面交错着几道伤口，阿帕基看出一些是新生的疤，堪堪结痂的边缘露出没有愈合的粉红色血肉，手指撑在上面稍加按压就能听到对方的抽气声。

很轻微，但他还是捕捉到了，于是又往下按了半厘，满意地看到对方紧绷的肌肉忍不住打颤，已经有血从伤疤里冒出来，不多，但是足够证明疼痛，“还在逞强吗？我有的是办法让你开口，反正都是要说的，没必要这样浪费时间。”

“没必要为其他人卖命，”阿帕基站起身，他最烦重复这样无聊的话，结果已经注定，那么过程就不再重要，这小子的脸乍一看像个女人，嘴倒是比他见的大多数混混严实，他不介意动用更多暴力来使对方开口，鞭子猝不及防地挥打到大腿上，尽管有裤子的庇护，但夏天轻薄的布料并不能消除这巨大的痛苦，密集的针扎一样的痛觉刺地布加拉提反射性蜷缩起身体，手铐链条被力量贯直发出清脆的一声响，布加拉提嘴张着发出无声的尖叫，心想他不应该移开视线的，如果能看到对方的准备动作就能预知痛苦做好承受的准备，但也很快忍了下来紧咬住牙关。总有办法离开，等这警察放松警惕，自己就算掉层肉也要挣脱手铐扭断他的脖子。

阿帕基只看到他把表情藏在散乱的齐颌短发中，疾风骤雨一般快速又狠厉的鞭打就尽数落在少年单薄的身上，清晰的破空声充斥在房间中，细长的极富韧性的鞭子很快就因用力之大以致阿帕基手心都被震颤地发麻。他看着杀手咬破自己的嘴唇来压抑示弱的喊叫和喘息，但疼痛还是让他的身子止不住颤抖，手臂和泛红的脖颈都凸起青筋，他呼吸急促，似乎是看着对方打累了得以休息片刻小声喘着气。

“唔！”

布加拉提没想到对方这一次瞄准了自己的胸前，不知道是不是有意而为之，前几鞭还是着力在肋骨和腰侧，后面就集中蹂躏着那本深陷着的乳头，敏感的地方被这么摧残他终于忍不住叫出了声，阿帕基却没有因此停下而是更加致力于关注那个让人痛苦的点。

乳头很快就肿胀起来，胸前也遍布暗红色带着沙点的痕迹，布加拉提已经有些出不了声，只能大张着口喘气，眼里蓄满了生理性的泪水，曾经有男人想摸他的胸被折断了三根手指，现在被这样侮辱他却一点办法都没有。

阿帕基用鞭子挑开已经被汗浸湿的单薄白色外套，那下面隐隐透着黑色的繁杂花纹，掀开才发现是一件蕾丝的镂空内衬，红肿的乳头在蕾丝间探出头，蜜色肌肤上覆着薄薄的一层汗珠，交叠的红痕更像是涂抹上作画用的颜料，他不可抑制地咽了咽口水，不得不说他身体因为眼前的场景燥热起来。

他把鞭子扔到一旁，本来只是想让眼前的人开口，没想到勾起了自己的热度，事到如今已经用不上他了，阿帕基只手扯松了领带，他留意到对方因为激烈的刺激而紧绷的脚趾，鞋子在很早前就被他脱掉了，防止里面私藏了什么东西。

“还是不说吗？”阿帕基从旁边箱子里挑选出一个中间有很多小孔的球形口迦，趁着对方因为乳头被用力捏攥而痛呼出声的同时给他戴了进去，中途因动作不够熟练大拇指被逮准时机深深咬了一口，阿帕基知道自己如果反应不够快很有可能会被咬掉一根手指，对方就是拼了命来的。

他拍拍对方的脸，得逞一样地好心情笑到，“那就别说话了。”

布加拉提看着对方褪下自己的裤子，意识到要发生什么地剧烈挣扎起来，又被警察天生怪力铁钳一样的手臂按着动弹不得，本想吐出的恶毒咒骂声都因为口珈被模糊成小动物被逼无路的唔唔声，甚至在那双手抚上脆弱敏感的阴茎时，呻吟又无法被隐藏地从那些孔洞中流露出来，唾液不受控地从撑开的嘴角溢出。

阿帕基被这幅无能为力的狼狈样子取悦到 五指并拢形成一个紧密的通道去上下撸动那根青涩的柱体，他把包裹住顶端的褶皱退了下去，黏湿的头部就完全暴露在干燥的空气中，那里似乎没怎么被人碰过，一被撸动就立刻颤巍巍地立起来流着前液往阿帕基手里钻，包皮褪下后的龟头更是受不了被指腹刮蹭过的强烈快感，阿帕基看着少年已经被快感冲击地使不上力，一双本来含着阴冷杀气的眸子也软了下来，脸一直到胸膛都浮现出一种情欲的红，仅仅是滑过敏感的铃口就受不了地弓起腰，劲瘦的腰身似乎两只手就能环绕住，被情欲驱动着晃动。

“呜嗯……唔、唔唔……嗯……”布加拉提紧咬着口中的枷锁企图用牙齿就能碾碎它，两条腿被警察用膝盖压住动弹不得，敏感点似乎很快就被发现了，大概同为男人的缘故，阿帕基很清楚哪些举动是察觉到快感的反射，手就更多的流连在那个地方去挑逗那经不住撩拨的阴茎。

“唔……啊……”布加拉提察觉到自己快射了，小腹紧绷，腰忍不住挺动着把性器在对方手中抽插，阿帕基也确实没有故意折磨他地快速撸动着配合他的动作让他射了出来。

布加拉提有着男人射精后就想睡觉的通病，刚刚出的汗水流到伤口处的痛楚让他拉回了一点神智，现在别说是扭断对方脖子了，巨大的力量差距和现在被消耗掉的体力让他怀疑给自己一把枪也很难有十足的把握能杀了对方。

不等他多喘几口气就掰着膝盖用力把对方侧着身子压在床上，那隐蔽的菊穴就这么暴露在炙热的视线里，高潮的余韵让它不断收缩着，阿帕基拿起从床头柜里翻出的润滑油，强硬地把管道塞进了那个不知廉耻的小穴，挤着瓶身把冰凉的粘稠液体都灌进了蠕动的肠道里。

从没有用过后面的布加拉提刚一挣扎就被按下，膝盖被压地发出不堪承受的咯吱声，他觉得自己的腿快断了，手也是因为长时间举着而无力酸痛，下身的不适感和刚刚被强迫高潮的事还是让他没有忍住泪水，呜咽着哭了出来。

阿帕基心里施虐的心理被满足了大半，他不太知道一次应该用多少，索性把一罐都挤了进去，小穴被塞的满满的，堵住出口的管道被扯掉后就争先恐后地从紧缩着的穴口排了出去，他忍不住插进两根手指，这种润滑油似乎还有加热和催情的效果，他在里面搅动时能感觉温度逐渐攀升，本来不情愿的布加拉提也忍耐不住把臀肉往自己手指上撞，上身也磨蹭着柔软的床单。

“你倒是享受起来了？”阿帕基不爽地挥手打在那圆润的屁股上，留下一道红印，他察觉到布加拉提在被打时会绞紧后穴，于是狠狠甩了几巴掌在那健康小麦色的屁股上，“被打屁股也会觉得爽，你真的是杀手而不是妓女吗？”

似乎是无意中按到了哪一点，布加拉提突然瞪大眼睛发出一声尖锐的亢奋的呻吟，刚刚射过精的性器又有抬头的趋势，水蓝色的眸子里是揉碎的橙黄色灯光和满载的情欲。

阿帕基于是着重攻击起那个让他失神眩目的点来，在对方逐渐高昂的呻吟声中俯下身挑弄起一直窥视着的红果，刚刚的鞭打蹭破了乳晕，被含在舔弄啃咬是冗杂了疼痛的快感，这让他清醒却也随即更加沉沦着仰头呻吟。

感觉扩张的差不多了，阿帕基取出被泡得发涨的手指，把淫液尽数涂抹到布加拉提脸上，看着他嫌弃的神色把手指从口珈撑开的缝中探入湿热的口腔。

布加拉提被扣着后脑勺强迫着舔弄沾染了自己体液的手指，喉管忍不住伸缩着反胃，眉头扭在一起，在不被强烈快感支配时他又恢复了那副剑拔弩张恨不得生吞了对方的凶悍模样。

但这也持续不了多久了，阿帕基取下口珈，他知道接下来的呻吟声对方抑制不住，他也更喜欢听对方是否会哭着求饶的声音。

阿帕基拿起巨大的假阳具在对方眼前晃动，意料之中地看到布加拉提紧张而收缩的瞳孔和忍不住后退的身体，但他已经被禁锢在这张床上又能逃去哪里呢 

“住手……”布加拉提无力又绝望地感受到粗大的龟头抵住泛着水光的小穴，身体像没有察觉到危险一样，肉穴还不知足地想要吞下这个能带来快感的物品。

“唔啊——！！别……唔……嗯……停下……停、下……”布加拉提能感受到巨物一寸寸凸进甬道，被入侵地仿佛要搅坏掉内脏，他想要离开，手铐被扯的咔咔作响，像被铁链拴住的困兽，做着人类看来不值一提的反抗。

“最后给你一个机会，我只需要一个名字。”阿帕基把阳具捅到最深处，他看到对方像一条即将渴死的鱼一样大口喘气，能听到已经带上了哭腔，他确定就算对方说出了名字自己也不会在这个关头放走他。

布加拉提哼了一声，完全不在意一般闭上了眼睛扭过头去，把脸埋在柔软的枕头里藏住泛红的眼睛，他满头是汗，发丝黏在脸上，神色迷离。

阿帕基已经并不关心他什么回答了，只是把档调到了最大。

高速震动的按摩棒直接把布加拉提抛上了欲望的高潮，泪水模糊了他整张脸，大腿痉挛着打颤，“救，救命……阿帕基……不，不要了……”

阿帕基偏过头看他在情欲里起伏，心底有些疑惑为什么对方知道自己的名字，明明两人这是第一次见面。但很快这个小小的疑惑就随着自己也膨胀起来的欲望消逝了，他握住颤动的玩具模拟性交地抽插起来，用仿真硅胶的顶部去抵着那个让布加拉提失态的地方猛草，每一下都用足了力气，适才还听得见窗外的虫鸣，现在满耳只有交合的水声和动人的喘息。

他抚上颤栗着躲避自己触摸的柔软胸部，说来奇怪，他一直有种朦朦胧胧不清醒的置身水中不真切的触感，但手揉弄着对方胸部时又找回了一些真实感，他俯下身子去啃咬后颈的嫩肉，猛烈吸入那些好闻的清香，情欲烧的他脑子发痛，咬着那层皮肤时布加拉提也像被叼住后颈的幼崽一样不敢用力挣扎软软地收了力气呜咽着缩到阿帕基怀里，手环住阿帕基的脖子。

那种不对的感觉又来了，阿帕基抬眼看向床头，那里孤零零的只贴着欧式的壁纸仿佛从未有过一个束缚用的木杆和手铐，但布加拉提手腕上还留着痕迹，他决定不再管这些微妙的不协调，心疼地吻过去，“还疼吗？”

布加拉提还被身后抽插着的阳具折磨着，湿漉漉的眼睛望向还穿着制服的警察金紫色眼里，睫毛被泪水黏湿在一起，眼眶被欺负得红红的，嘴唇微张吐露着动人的高昂的呻吟，他似乎已经迷失在快感的浪潮里，阿帕基看着他身下，似乎被玩具弄的又射了一次，精液不比第一次粘稠。

 

阿帕基心急地扯掉对方仅剩的几颗扣子，金属纽扣崩掉在地上滚着咕噜，那层勾人的蕾丝内衣半天没有扯开，想往上推结果细绳勾住了挺立的乳头弄的布加拉提低叫一声，阿帕基觉得自己听得要射了又想到自己裤子还没脱。

手忙脚乱地蹬掉裤子，他发誓自己这辈子没这么急切过，把人翻转按在身下，硬了半天的阴茎已经有些涨到发痛，阿帕基拔掉那根已经占满了淫液的阳具自己挺身插进了那个销魂蚀骨的肉穴。

并拢的双腿使得小穴比平时更紧致，高热的肠肉绞得他忍不住喘了声，接着就是猛烈地操干，阿帕基摆动着腰一次又一次把肉棒插进那个汁水泛滥的甬道，他上半身还穿着发皱的警服，布加拉提被顶地头快撞到墙壁只得伸手支着墙壁，另只手勾着领带努力侧头让阿帕基同他接吻。

假的阳具总归没有人来的巧妙，不会刻意照顾人的敏感点，阿帕基一边操着后面一边去帮对方撸动流水的阴茎，他听到布加拉提嗓子已经叫哑了，带着勾人的磁性。

“别……阿帕基，唔……阿帕基，我，我受不了了，不行了，啊——”

阿帕基没抽插多少下就感觉到布加拉提肉穴绞得越来越紧，话不成句，阿帕基探到他大腿中间，滑滑腻腻的全是汗水和爱液，知道对方可能又要高潮了，愈发带着狠劲去冲撞碾压那个让人声音爽到变调的地方。

“啊啊啊……唔……”布加拉提浑身痉挛着射了出来，阿帕基没有停下动作，肉刃破开缠上来的软肉一寸寸顶到最深的地方，手快速替对方撸动着阴茎来延长高潮持续的时间，但没想到的是在射精后布加拉提被操得又断断续续流出一些透明液体。

震惊地看着自己被操到失禁，布加拉提深觉丢脸一般把头埋进臂弯里，只露出通红的耳朵。

“布鲁诺……我……”阿帕基扶住对方腰身，还想再说些什么。

……

 

“滴滴滴滴滴——”

熟悉又烦人的噪音把阿帕基从睡梦中唤醒，他不情愿地睁开眼睛，伸长胳膊按掉床头的闹钟。

他想到什么一样看向自己搂在怀里的布加拉提，不看不要紧一看才发现对方估计早就醒了，清亮的水蓝色眼睛直勾勾盯着自己，阿帕基愣怔着开口，“吵到你了？”

“没有。”布加拉提倒是很直白，说出的话让阿帕基心凉了半截，“你半晚上摸我胸，把我弄醒了睡不着。”


End file.
